<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me Want You by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604309">Make Me Want You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Omfg why'd I write this, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayuta's into some kinky shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mmm...Nayuta..." Ren's face was flushed red as he felt Nayuta slip his hands into Ren's shirt, touching him, pulling him closer. Without saying anything, Nayuta tore Ren's shirt off, throwing it to the other side of the room. </p><p>Nayuta grabbed Ren's jaw with one hand, pushing him onto the bed with the other. Nayuta pulled Ren's head towards his own, and they began to make out as Nayuta ran his hand over Ren's torso. Ren deepened the kiss, holding tightly onto Nayuta. </p><p>Suddenly, Nayuta broke the kiss and stepped back. "You don't seem very passionate about this, Nanahoshi. Weren't you the one who asked me to come over?" Nayuta asked, glaring at Ren, who looked nervously up at him. "I...I am passionate!" He protested. </p><p>Nayuta stepped closer to Ren, and smirked. "Then prove it. Make me want you." Nayuta demanded. The determined look on Ren's face vanished, once again replaced by that same nervous look. "How do I do that?" Ren asked. </p><p>Nayuta stared into Ren's eyes, enjoying every second of that nervous expression. Nayuta leaned close to Ren. "I think you know how." He said in a deep voice, full of lust. Nayuta stepped backwards as Ren dropped to his knees. </p><p>Nayuta pulled his pants down, and his boner sprang out. Ren licked the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth, hearing Nayuta's soft moans. "Oh god...Ren...keep going..." He gasped as he began to thrust into Ren's mouth. </p><p>Ren began to tear up as Nayuta's cock hit the back of his throat, almost making him choke. Nayuta grabbed a fistful of Ren's hair, pulling his head forward. Nayuta thrusted a few more times before he came in Ren's mouth. He pulled out and Ren swallowed.<br/>Ren stood up, climbing onto the bed and taking off his pants, smirking at Nayuta the whole time. Nayuta pulled up his pants, walked to the other side of the room, and picked up a pair of handcuffs. "You really did make me want you...now turn over and put your hands behind your back." Nayuta said in a demanding tone. </p><p>Nayuta grabbed Ren's arms, and cuffed him. "You can't move now~ you're all mine~ Nayuta smirked, making Ren blush even more than he already was. "Nayuta-kun...please..." Ren pleaded. Nayuta climbed onto the bed with him. "I'll consider it...if you beg." </p><p>"H-huh?!" Ren asked. Nayuta began to kiss Ren's neck, then stepped back. "I'll fuck you, if you beg for it." He replied. Ren looked up at him, his almost bright red face showing a look of pleading. "Nayuta-kun...please fuck me!! Pleeease...I'll do whatever you'd like!" Ren begged. Nayuta pulled down Ren's underwear, before pulling down his own. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Nayuta thrusted into Ren, making him moan loudly. Nayuta fucked him hard and fast, making Ren gasp and moan his name. "A-ah...Nayuta-kun!!" Ren's tongue was hanging slightly out of his mouth, and his sparkling amethyst eyes were rolled into the back of his head, half-lidded and full of lust. </p><p>Ren gripped tightly onto the sheets, letting out a loud moan that was on the edge of a scream.  "Nayuta...ah! Ahn!! M-more!" Ren pleaded. "Heh. You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Nayuta smirked, enjoying the lustful expression on Ren's face. </p><p>"O-oh...I'm...I'm s-so close...N-Nayuta, I'm going to cum..." Ren moaned. Nayuta thrusted harder, grinning like a maniac. "Then cum for me, Ren." He said in a deep voice that dripped with lust. </p><p>Ren came all over the bed. Nayuta thrusted a bit more before cumming as well. After Nayuta removed the handcuffs and they cleaned up, they layed in bed together, cuddling.<br/>"Nanahoshi...you're still blushing." Nayuta commented, staring at Ren, who looked away. "It's hard to not blush when I'm with you..." He muttered. Nayuta laughed. "You really are cute, you know?" Nayuta replied, kissing Ren on his forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took two days to finish...mainly because I was so damn embarrassed while writing it. Smut is so...hard...to write (hahah pun). Also, I'm not the same Anonymous that's posted all the other stuff...I'm probably only gonna post something like this once because omg this was just...I prefer writing fluff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>